Goggles Boy Hazard
by True2Momentai
Summary: What happens when Takato becomes Soulja Boy Tell 'Em for the talent show? Will he be able to claim the "reward" that Rika promised? What is exacly the "reward" that she promised? Answers can be found inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Foreword: This is going to be (hopefully) my last fanfiction. I'm going to plan for my novel, and since next year is O-Level, I should stop my fandom career.**

**Source of song: Crank That (Soulja Boy) - Soulja Boy Tell 'Em**

**Inspiration: Yank Dat Cameltoe - Ryan Higa (YouTube) and Soulja Boy Tell 'Em - Soulja Boy Tell 'Em**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original song nor Digimon. You know who they belong to.**

**PS: Try reading this while listening to the original song**

* * *

"Do you all know what would happen to a guy stuck between a buff guy and another buff guy?" Kazu asked. "No? Well, he becomes the BUFFer!"

The lame joke drew jeers from the crowds. Some were even shouting, "Get off the stage, man!"

Behind the curtains of the school's auditorium stage, Takato Matsuda was watching his best friend performing. Both of them were participating in Shinjuku's annual talent show, and he was preparing for the next show.

Turning around, he saw Kenta, another best friend, checking on the DVD player.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, just making sure your DVD is inside." Kenta replied. "Man, Kazu's getting killed by the crowds out there."

"Yeah, well, it's his own fault. Apparently the guy's obsessed with 'showcasing his so-called artistic jokes'. Don't worry, though, for him, facing Rika is a lot worse than this." The two laughed at the comment.

"Speaking of Rika, where is she? I thought she was supposed to be here, watching you fulfil her challenge," Kenta asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that," Takato replied.

He then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, it's too late to back down now."

"Okay guys, give it up for the Kazu the Joker!" the MC's voice boomed out of the surrounding speaker, followed by barely audible claps.

"Okay, Kenta, this is it. Get ready, and wait for my signal," Takato told him. Nodding, Kenta immediately rushed to the side of the DVD player.

"Now, guy, I know this guy is the second last in line, but just hold on, because he is going to crank your world. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for Goggles Boy Hazard!"

As they clapped and watched him walking, the audience became aware of Takato's clothings; he was wearing a black jacket, with white T-shirt under it. His trousers were blue jeans, and he was wearing black sport shoes. Instantly they knew that they would not be disappointed.

"Hello there, guys! Hope y'all still have the energy to dance with me, coz the music's gonna be good. It's a parody of Crank That, by Soulja Boy Tell'Em, so expect similarities. Okay, now that we're clear, let's start! Hit it!"

On cue, Kenta started the DVD player, and Takato's performance begun.

_(YOUUUUU!)_

_Goggles Boy Hazard_

_Man, I got this new dance for y'all called the Digital Dance_

_(YOUUUUU!)_

_You gotta hop then punch back 3 times from left to right_

_(AAAAAAHHHHHH YOU!)_

_Goggles Boy up in this (OH!)_

_Watch me battle them, watch me fight_

_Watch me battle them Digimon_

_Then Gallantmon that (OH!)_

_Now watch me (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Goggles Boy up in this (OH!)_

_Watch me battle them, watch me fight_

_Watch me battle them Digimon_

_Then Gallantmon that (OH!)_

_Now watch me (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Goggles Boy up in this (OH!)_

_Watch me lean then watch me rock_

_Gallantmon that (OH!)_

_Yeah, watch me battle that Beelzemon_

_Super fresh, now watch me kick_

_Kicking on them Wild ones man_

_When I do that Goggles Boy_

_I lean to left then punch that thing now (YOU!)_

_I'm kicking on them, I'm kicking on them_

_And if we get the fight_

_Then I'll walk it on you, then I'll walk it on you_

_You catch me at the digital field yes I battle it everyday_

_Wild ones get mad 'coz I got me some battle cards_

The crowds watched Takato dance and sing attentively, amazed by the talent that he had. Some even stood up and dance.

_Goggles Boy up in this (OH!)_

_Watch me battle them, watch me fight_

_Watch me battle them Digimon_

_Then Gallantmon that (OH!)_

_Now watch me (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Goggles Boy up in this (OH!)_

_Watch me battle them, watch me fight_

_Watch me battle them Digimon_

_Then Gallantmon that (OH!)_

_Now watch me (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_I'm bouncing on Guilmon_

_Watch me Pyrosphere that (OOH!)_

_I'm gonna pass to Jenrya_

_And he gonna battle it up for sure_

_Wilds ones wanna get me _

_Goggles Boy, I'm the man_

_They'll be looking at my D-Arc_

_Saying it's the Hazard man, man_

_Watch me do, watch me do it_

_Dance, dance_

_Lets get to, lets get to it _

_Nope, you can't fight like me_

_No, so don't fight like me_

_Folk, I see you're trying to fight like me_

_Ouch, that fight was ugly_

By now, most of the audience had stood up, swinging their arms and dancing along the song. The auditorium was completely filled with energy

_Goggles Boy up in this (OH!)_

_Watch me battle them, watch me fight_

_Watch me battle them Digimon_

_Then Gallantmon that (OH!)_

_Now watch me (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Goggles Boy up in this (OH!)_

_Watch me battle them, watch me fight_

_Watch me battle them Digimon_

_Then Gallantmon that (OH!)_

_Now watch me (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_I'm too zealous in this (OH!)_

_Watch me battle it, watch me roll_

_Watch me battle that Zhuqiamon_

_And Lightning Joust that (OOH!)_

_Lightning Joust that (OOH!)_

_Lightning Joust that (OOH!)_

_Lightning Joust that (OOH!)_

_Lightning Joust that (OOH!)_

_I'm too zealous now, watch me do_

_Watch me combo, watch me do_

_Watch me battle them Digimon, now Gallantmon (FIGHT IT!)_

_Gallantmon (FIGHT IT!)_

_Gallantmon (FIGHT IT!)_

_(AAAAAAAAHHHHHH)_

_Goggles Boy up in this (OH!)_

_Watch me battle them, watch me fight_

_Watch me battle them Digimon_

_Then Gallantmon that (OH!)_

_Now watch me (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Goggles Boy up in this (OH!)_

_Watch me battle them, watch me fight_

_Watch me battle them Digimon_

_Then Gallantmon that (OH!)_

_Now watch me (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

_Battle them Digimon (Now watch me) (YOU!)_

"Aaaaaaaah, YOU!" Takato and the crowds shouted. Immediately they burst into applause, cheering and whistling to him as he bowed.

"Thank you, thank you," Takato said with mirth, thankful that his performance had been successful.

"Alright, give it up for Goggles Boy Hazard!" the MC's once again boomed out. Bowing for the last time, he walked back to the stage wing, waving to the crowds who were incessantly cheering him. There, Kenta and Kazu was waiting.

"Man, what a good show show you put up there, Takato," Kenta said.

"Yeah, though I think I could do better than you." Kazu told him.

Takato rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, you'd probably be chased around Shinjuku due to your ugly singing."

Before Kazu could say anything, the MC began to speak, "Well, folks, now that we had danced, why don't we just sit down and listen to what the next girl has to say about a certain boy. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Rika Nonaka!"

"WHAT!" the three boys said shocked. Then suddenly Takato heard somebody whispering to him.

_Well, you fulfilled your end of the deal, now it's my turn._


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, yeah, I guess I can't really forget fanfiction. This is the update you guys have been waiting for, and I hope you like it. Oh yeah, O Levels' coming in 15 days, so pray for me! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own. That is that! Rukato Itsumademo! GOD SAVE ME FROM SAKUYAMON!**

* * *

_"Hey, Gogglehead! Do you know about the talent show next month?"_

_ "You mean the one that's going to be held on our school?"_

_ "Yes, it's that one. Well, I dare you to participate in the talent show as a rapper."_

_ "Huh? Why, Rika?"_

_ "It's simple, really. It's been pretty boring the last few weeks, with only one or two Wild Ones appearing."_

_ "Thus you think I could appease your boredom by accepting your dare? No, thanks, I still have dignity."_

_ "How about if I make it more interesting, Gogglehead?"_

_ "I'm listening."_

_ "If you accept my dare, I'll give you a reward."_

_ "What kind of reward?"_

_ "I'm not telling. You can only know only after you completed my dare."_

_ "Okay, I'm in."_

_ "Great. See you at the talent show, Takato."_

* * *

Takato, Kenta, and Kazu's jaw dropped in shock as they saw Rika reached the centre of the stage. They were even more surprised at her outfit: she wore a purple blouse that covered her normal heart t-shirt. She waited several seconds for the applause to die down before she started talking.

"First of all, I just want to say, this is my first time singing, so please forgive me. Second, the song I'm going to sing is dedicated to a special boy; a boy who has helped me to realise my mistakes and to reform myself. Without him, I don't know what I would become."

She turned her head, directing her gaze to Takato. "This is for you, Takato," she said, winking her left eye.

Her statement surprised him. Not only that the reward was her singing for him, but also she was expressing her feelings for him. Takato could feel his cheeks getting warmer while Kazu and Kenta tapped his back and wooing him.

Rika let her lips smirked before beginning her song.

_I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time I opened up my eyes_

_Now I see you were always with me_

_Could it be you & I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true _

_It's you and it's you_

_It's kinda funny you were always near_

_But who would ever thought we'd end up here_

_And every time I need you, you've been there for me_

_Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

_Could it be you & I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true _

_It's you and it's you _

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_And it's real, and it's true_

_It's just me and you_

_Could it be that it's you_

_Could it be you & I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true _

_It's you and it's you_

Once again the audience collapsed into a euphoric applause, this time touched by her singing. Rika smiled in content, happy that she had expressed her feelings.

"Yikes!" a voice suddenly piped out. Turning around, she saw Takato stumbling towards her, falling right in front of her feet, drawing laughter from the crowd. Holding her giggle, she looked towards the stage wing, and saw Kazu and Kenta giving the OK signal to her.

"Hey, you okay?" she inquired as she helped him to stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, dusting off his clothing. "I just hit my right foot against an exposed nail, that's all."

"Oh, okay."

"So," Takato began, "this whole dare wasn't really for me to just entertain you, was it?"

"Yep."

"And your were simply looking for an opportunity to confess your feelings?"

"Absolutely."

"So the confession was the reward for me?"

"You're 100% correct."

"Wow, I didn't really know what to say…" Takato's face began to turn into shades of red.

"Then just reply back!" a person from the audience shouted to suggest.

"Um, I guess so." He cleared his throat.

"Rika, well, to tell you the truth, I have always had my eyes on you, but I couldn't really get my words out, because I was too shy. But now, after you confessed, I can finally say that I love you too, Rika Nonaka.

"Aah," the crowd responded in unison, which added up to Rika's reddening face.

Takato then kneeled down, extended his hand, then asked, "Rika Nonaka, would you be my girlfriend?"

She could no longer hold her brimming mirth. "Yes!"

She jumped onto him and kissed him passionately, earning them a roaring applause from the touched audience. At the back stage, Kazu and Kenta was dancing happily, joyful for their friends.

And thus, from that day on, Takato and Rika became a couple.


End file.
